dragon_ball_xlfandomcom-20200214-history
Axius
Axius is an artificial biological android made by Dr Ezra Rezok. He was made using data from villains: Frieza, Cell, Cooler, Chilled, Janemba, Broly, Buu, Baby, Omega Shenron, Hatchiyack, Goku Black, Zamasu, Hirudegarn, Turles, Lord Slug, Super Android 13, Bojack, Garlic Jr, Mira, Super 17 and Hit. Appearance He has cooler' Headguard, Frieza's upper body with baby's armor Janemba' tail and cell's wings. His face looks like Janemba's and he has Buu' lower body. He also has Broly's gauntlets and can summon Janemba' sword.Even though it he doesnt have the body features, he still has the abilites of Chilled, Omega Shenron, Hatchiyack, Zamasu, Hirudegarn, Goku Black, Hit, Turles, Lord Slug, Super Android 13, Bojack, Mira, Garlic Jr and Super 17. Personality In Dragon Ball XL, Axius remains calm, silent and is a quite observer for the most of time, rarely speaking and keeping a serious expression on his face. Later in Dragon Ball XL, Axius speaks more but still leaving Jabon to be the one who does so with frequency. He acts as a body-guard for him. He is shown to be confident over his power and gets disappointed whenever he faces an opponent weaker than him. When defeated, Axius will always say he needs more power to get stronger to achieve his ultimate goal of becoming the strongest fighter. Aspiring to become the ultimate, strongest being, he had no desire for relationships with others at first. He is cold, cruel and rarely shows emotion, usually leaving Jabon to speak in his stead. After his defeat by the hands of the Jincade SSJ4, he changed. He was dissatisfied with himself and was increasingly jealous seeing all the villains access their full potential, while Axius's was yet to be tapped. He was struggling of how these seemingly ordinary fighters reach impossible heights that Axius couldn't achieve. He was also shown to be cowardly, as he ran away from the first Gokai and Jincade several times. On the other hand, he can also be quite fearless at times such as when he told God of Destruction Beerus to be quiet while Axius was fighting Gokai SSB and even had the audacity to tell Beerus he could care who he was as he happened to be enjoying his fight and wouldn't allow for any distractions, not even from the fearsome God of Destruction. Fortunately for him, Beerus found his attitude somewhat admirable as it had been a long time since someone had to guts to do so. With Mira's battle with Gocade however, he began to realize what he lacked compared to other fighters; an unbreakable will. Because of this, he fully embraced his need to get stronger, even if it kills him. Because of his goal to become the strongest increasing more than ever, he removed all care for his creator Jabon, eventually betraying and absorbing her in order to further himself and strike out on his own. In his moments of death his desire to become stronger and fight is shown clearly, as in his last moments he smiles at his loss to a powerful foe and his last wish is that he could fight with them more. Techniques # Kamehameha (All Variations)-Because of Cell's relations to Goku # Rakshasa's Claw- Axius uses his powers to create a sword similar in appearance to a Chinese jian. Due to Super Janemba's influence, it is capable of cutting through dimensions and creating dimensional portals by using slashing motions.The range of the sword is vast. It has the ability to cut enemies from afar through purple blade shaped blasts that can seemingly cleave through anything, easily dealing critical damage to Gokai's left arm with only a glancing blow. # Super/Teleporting Vanishing Ball- First, Axius raises one hand in the air and gathers his energy in the form of a giant, bright-pink energy sphere. Once it is ready, he launches the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Gokai notes that in its first use, it is strong enough to blow the Earth up at least ten times and that he and Viktoria combined cannot stop it. # Supernova- The user raises his finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. Like the normal Death Ball, it is mostly used to destroy planets, or as a last ditch-effort to kill an enemy. # Emperor's Death Beam- To perform the technique, the user extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. The user is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. He can also fire multiple Death Beams at a very fast rate, inflicting a great deal of damage. # Last Emperor- This is a destructive attack with the ability to destroy the earth. # Death Ball- Axius lights a spark of energy on his index finger. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target. Typically, this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. # Electro Eclipse Bomb # Zenkai Boosts # Regeneration # Tri-Beam # Destructo-Disk # Perfect Shot # Special Beam Cannon # Wolf Fang Fist # Multi-Form # Instant Transmission- This is a technique for travelling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. # Spirit Bomb # Kaioken- It is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. While in the state, the user's aura colour becomes crimson. The technique required the use of Ki control to handle it properly. Category:Villain Category:Bad Category:Saiyan Category:Android Category:Alien Category:Human